Our Private Secret
by SuperSHINeeExotic
Summary: Bella and Edward are keeping their two little children a secret from the rest of their high school. How long is it going to stay a secret? All Human! ExB On Hold.
1. Bella & The Twins

I **don't** own **Twilight**, Steph. M. does.

**I** Only **Own** The Characters **Dimitri-Lynn** And **Phillip**.

**Chapter 1**

I go to a school for children with talents. I happen to have two, dancing and playing the piano. If you count writing a talent then that's three. I began playing piano when I was 10 and found it fairly easy to play any piece that was given to me. What took others years to master took me months. As for dancing I've been dancing since I was able to stand. I can dance to any style. From the classic waltz to everyday hip-hop. On side to all of that I work in a music shop to pay for thing I need and for my apartment.

My name is Isabella Swan or also known as Bella to my close friends. I'm 17 years old and I'm two years away from finishing my special high school program. But I've been away for a year. I've been in Golden Valley School since I was 8, in grade school. So I knew my way around.

The reason I've been away for that year was because of Phillip and Dimitri-Lynn they are my year old twins. Nobody knows about them except for me, my family, Edward and his family. Edward is Phillip and Dimitri-Lynn's father. They're full names are Phillip Daphnee Alexya Cullen and Dimitri-Lynn Kristyna Jordin Cullen, our little girls. They came to be on Edwards 17 birthday. On his birthday we celebrated in his hotel room. That was our only time together and yet here are our little girls. Edward is older then me but only by a few months (10 months). He has a brother and a sister, Emmett and Alice . As for me I'm an only child. We hang out with our friends, my cousins, Jasper and Rosalie.

Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are all pretty popular. As for Alice and me we're kind of considered out casts. I'm always dressed I black. No matter what occasion and I loathe the color pink! My daughters or I will never be caught dead wearing pink. I listen to a diverse range of music, from classical to hip-hop to the many kinds of heavy metal. I've been dating Edward since I was 12 no one but our families knew. We didn't want to attract unwanted attention from the media. Edwards parents were once famous musicians. The media never got a picture of me and Edward together.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

" Bella wake up!" called out Alice.

Alice had always been my personal alarm clock, well aside from Phillip.

" I'm up, I'm up!"

I shared an apartment off campus with Alice, for some reason the media never followed her. It was a three-bedroom apartment, Phillip and Dimitri-Lynn they have the middle room.

I had a pair of twins but Edward kept Dimitri-Lynn with him. As a cover, we made it seem like Carlisle and Esmee adopted her. She knows who her real parents are though, that I'm glad for. I go over to the Cullens as often as possible with out getting caught ( as in they find out who I am).

This morning Alice and I are going shopping…Again! I swear Alice and her shopping will be the death of me. Phillip stayed the night over at the Cullens for this reason.

"Come on Bella! The mall awaits! " shouts out Alice.

" It's Eight in the morning Alice! Let me sleep!" I buried my head into the pillow in attempt (Key word _**Attempt**_ ) to go back to bed.

"Bella, for the last time, Get Up! I know what time it is but you me and the twins need new clothes"

" I hate it when you use the twins against me! Fine but you owe me!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know" Alice rolled her eyes.

Alice was a huge shopper. When your with her its really shop till you drop, or until closing time and when security escorts her out.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**E.P.O.V**

The girls were wide awake, I could hear them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the cries of my girls woke me up.

"Phillip and Dimitri-Lynn Cullen, get over here and let daddy sleep a little more" my mom Esmee whispered. She would do anything so that I can catch some of the sleep I lost from last night. I had stayed up to finish a new composition on piano that I had written for the homework that was assigned to complete over the summer. School starts next week, so I still have a week to perfect it. Knowing Bella she had done during our first off for summer break.

"Its alright mom I'm up." I said as I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw were that D-Lynn and Lexi ( we used her middle name as a nickname Alexya-Lexy) were trying to get on the bed but were having a hard time.

" How are my girls this morning? Come here, come see daddy."

My girls were adorable, they ahd light brown hair (a mix between Bella and my hair), they had my eyes, which are green. At the age of one year and nine months, they both had smiles to die for. They knew how to use those smiles in their favor.

" Edward, you need your sleep"

" Mom I got used to staying up at irregular hours, you know with changing and feeding D-Lynn. Its no big deal."

"Alright, breakfast will be ready in a few. Now go and dress the girls. Alice already left something out for them to wear." With that said Esmee left. Alice stayed over on the weekends along with Bella but she fell asleep at her place last night so Aice left her there.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

I found the clothes that Alice laid out for the twins. But I was against the whole skirt thing and decided on a pair of black jeans and a red long sleeved shirt and a black vest for Lexi and the same outfit but with a forest green shirt for D-Lynn.

"Dimitri-Lynn, Phillipc come see daddy." I called out for them. Inside of 10 minutes I had them both dressed and ready to go. We headed down for breakfast but made a detour to go and wake up Emmett .

" Uncle Emmy! Wake up! Wake Up!" they shouted and jumped on his bed.

Emmett jumped and fell off the bed leaving the twins and I in hysterics.

" Edward" Emmett whined he had also went to bed late but for different reasons.

"Uncle Emmy! Breakfast! Breakfast!" called out Lexy, while she jumped on his back,

D-Lynn jumped on his torso.

" Breakfast you say? What are we waiting for? Lets Go!" The best way to wake Emmett up would be to mention food or that Rosalie was mad at him.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**B.E.O.P**

It must have been noon when Alice decided to eat lunch. I somehow managed to convince her thing a the apartment and some other thing at the Cullen house. At least I get to see my girls

As we arrived at the Cullen house I head laughter coming from the back yard. Right away I ditched Alice and ran to the back of the house. When I got to the back I saw Edward on the grass with Dimitri-Lynn and Phillip ontop of him, sitting on his stomach.

"What mommy doesn't get no hug?" I teased them. As soon as they hear me they scrambled off Edward and ran towards me.

"Mommy!" they yelled out and grabbed my legs. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. We broke apart only to each pick one of the twins. We hugged each other while Edward and I sneaked another kiss between the hugs. A flash broke us apart. We turned to the side to see three people (Esmee, Alice, and Rosalie) each holding a different kind of camera. Esmee had a Polaroid, Alice a digital, and Rosalie a video camera.

"That was such a cute family moment we had to get it on camera" exclaimed the three women squealing.

Just then Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle wrapped their arms around their respective girl.

"What's with all the squealing ladies?" asked Carlisle.

"We caught a Bella and Edward family moment" jumped Alice while answering.

I stopped listening to them and concentrated on my little family. I put down Dimitri-Lynn and hugged Phillip before putting her down too. I turned to Edward.

" How's daddy's sleep?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"I could compare it to yours. Alice wake up call?"

"Oh, smart answer, and yeah Alice wake up call" I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew how peppy Alice is in the morning. Even at 6 am she's happy. Which is probably the same time she got up at.

"Mommy! Daddy come play!"

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**E.P.O.V**

Bella started running towards the girls. She was the best mother any child could ask for. Even though she doesn't need a job, she still has one. All she answers when someone asks about it is that she doesn't like depending on other people to get her things. She's always been independent even when we first started going out when she was 12 I was going to turn 13 a couple months later.

She turned to smile at me and of course I smiled back I started to think of the first time I met her.

**___ Flashback ___**

_School just started, the second bell rang meaning classes started. I sat in my seat waiting for the teacher to start class. The class door opened to reveal the most beautiful girl I've even seen of course I was never going to admit that._

"_Ms Swan I expect you to be on time for class tomorrow" Mrs. Hudson scolded her._

"_Yes Mrs. Hudson" she had a soft voice. She spoke in a low tone. She took a seat next to a guy named Mike Newton._

" _Hi, I'm Mike" I heard mike whisper._

"_Isabella Swan" Isabella replied "I was in your class since I was eight you idiot." With that she turned to pay attention to the class. While I fought the urge to laugh._

"_Mr. Cullen what kind of poem consists of 3 line with the following pattern 5,7,5?"_

"_Haiku" I replied._

" _Very good, but please refrain from staring at Ms. Swan" I blushed at that last part, that's right I blushed!_

"_Yes Mrs. Hudson"_

_For the rest of the class I paid attention, but when there was 15 minutes left the teacher paired us up for a project._

"_Mike and Jessica."_

"_Lauren and Tyler."_

_It kept on like that until there was just…_

"_Isabella and Edward."_

_I groaned I was with Isabella. Just to keep myself distant from her I acted like a jerk._

_Later on I found out that I had most of my classes with her._

_After a couple of months I had grown to really like her. I mean like her like her. But me being me pushed her away. On several occasions she announced that she hated my guts._

_Finally after she turned 12 and I was nearing 13__th__ birthday I got the courage to tell her that I liked her._

**___ Pause Flashback ___**

I looked over to where Bella was. Her and the twins were laying on a blanket that I'm assuming Esmee brought out. The twins were soundly sleeping at her side. I smiled at the site.

___ **Resume Flashback ___**

_I seen her alone at the park one weekend I walked up to her quietly._

"_Hi Isabella" I greeted her._

"_Edward" she nodded her head acknowledging my presence._

"_What are you doing here all alone" I asked._

"_I could ask you the same thing" was her smooth reply._

"_I'm here to ask you something." I whispered._

"_Lets hear it then."_

_I sat down on the swing next to her. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I stared at my feet and I didn't utter a word._

"_Look Cullen I don't have all day" she said rather annoyed._

" _Fine , Sorry"_

_I was holding up a little longer trying to gather up enough courage to tell her that I liked her._

"_I'm sorry, but I got to go, your taking too long" she said and got up._

'_Well I guess that's my cue' I thought._

"_Wait Isabella, I really like you" I called out "as in like you like you" I whispered_

"_Really?" she asked sounding a little shocked._

"_Yeah, Why?"_

"_Because I like you too" she answered shyly._

_Since then we've been on a few secret dates. We kept up the image of us disliking each other, even though she's my actual girlfriend._

___ **End Flashback** ___

That was five years ago. Were still going strong, obviously. I mean we even got two kids in the process. Our image has never been cracked yet and we intend on keeping it that way. Bella gets asked out, and I get asked out, but we both have our answers to give out. That we already are going out with someone and that we rather stay with them.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Tonight Bella is staying over, as usual. If anyone asks why she's here, she's here with Alice. After supper Bella and I put the twins to bed.

"Goodnight Mommy! Goodnight Daddy!" Lexy and D-Lynn called out in union.

"night girls" Bella and I whispered back.

I led the way into my room and we both changed into and crawled onto my bed.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, Love?"

"I love you, forever and a day" she whispered again.

"Forever and a day" I said as I kissed her head.

After a few minutes I heard even deep breaths indicating that Bella had fallen asleep. Not long after sleep claimed me also.


	2. School & Classes

I Don't Own Twilight.

Lexy & D-Lynn Are Mine!

A/N: Actually I was able to walk at 9 months and by 1 I could talk and understand 3 different languages. I was advanced as a child. But not as advanced as I put the Twins. By three I was reading at a third grade level. So I'm using personal experiences.

Thanks for the Reviews!

Chapter 2School & Classes

The week had past faster then I had thought it would. It was already Monday, the day school started. I got up this morning it was 6:30. I took a shower and dressed up. As soon as I was done it was 7:00. time to go wake up Dimitri-Lynn for daycare. I walked into her room to find her sitting in her crib waiting to be changed and dressed.

"Good morning Sweetheart, time to get ready for daycare" I had a habit of talking to her while dressing her up.

"Daddy! Breakfast?"

" Yes baby girl, breakfast"

After dressing her up I looked around for her diaper bag, filled it up with the things she needed for daycare. D-Lynn and Lexy go to the same daycare but are known as look alikes. They don't suspect a thing because Lexy was put down as Phillip Swan. She's actually a Cullen, but we had to pull some string to get her in as Swan.

I walked into the kitchen to find D-Lynn inside the pantry trying to get some of her food.

"Dimitri-Lynn Kristyna Jordin Cullen, What are you doing here? You're going to get your clothes Dirty."

Dimitri-Lynn smiled her toothy smile. For a 21 month old baby she's smart. I gave her something to eat and got her ready to leave.

I strapped her into her baby seat and brought her to the daycare. We arrived just in time to see Bella and Lexy walk into the building.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen here to drop off Dimitri-Lynn?" asked the secretary .

"Yeah, I'll be here to pick her up at 3:45"

"We will have her ready by then"

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

I arrived at school 10 minutes before the bell. I looked around for my usual group. I spotted Bella and Alice, and gave them a questioning look. Alice pointed towards the gym. That must have been where the gang was near. I gave them a nod and walked that way.

" Hey Eddie-Kins" Tanya said in a (what was supposed to be a) seductive voice "when is our date, Babe?"

"Tanya I told you hundreds of times before, I got a girlfriend." No matter how many time I tell her she wont let me be.

"Quit lying, we don't even know if this so called "girlfriend" of your exists." She snickered.

I ignored her and walked away. I finaly spotted Emmett , I mean who couldn't spot him? Jasper and Rosalie were already with him.

"Edward man what took you so long? There's only five minutes left till the bell." Emmett said in a booming voice.

"Tanya." That was my simple explanation. That one word said it all. They all knew that her, Lauren, and Jessica and half the female population had an obsession with me. And that wasn't my ego talking.

"What classes do you got?" asked Jasper.

"English, Music, Math, Dance, Lunch, French, Biology, and lastly Gym."

"Cool! I got math and biology with you" said Emmett.

"I got English" said Rosalie.

"Gym" was Jaspers simple answer.

"Does anyone one know Bella's schedule?" I asked.

" You and Bella have Music, Dance and Biology together." Rosalie said. "You, me and Alice all have English together."

Just then the bell rang.

" Okay Emmett, Jasper see you two later."

I left to go to put my thing in my new locker and headed for English with Alice and Rosalie. As I walked into the room I hear Lauren's awkward laugh. I inwardly groaned. I turned the other way and saw Rosalie and Alice. They were both arguing, but they both had a glint on they're eye, something I recognized as amusement. In reality Alice, Rosalie and Bella were like sisters, the best of friends.

"Rosalie you stuck up snob! Not everything in life belongs to you. I can sit where I want with out you having something to say." Alice argued.

"Alice you freaky loser! Follow the social food chain. Then maybe you'll notice that anything you do has no importance to any of us only your other loser friends." Rosalie argued back.

That was something funny to see. Because every night they would practice arguing like actors rehearsing lines for a movie.

The second bell rang and the teacher walked in. I sat in between the two girls. They sat down like nothing happened.

"Good Morning Class…" I had lost interest there.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

B.P.O.V.

"Bella Wake up! Its 6:30!" called out Alice into my room.

"Why do I have to get up now?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"To take a shower, find good clothes for you to wear, wake Lexy up find her clothes, make something to eat, then bring her to the daycare. That's why!"

"Damn there goes my sleep" I said as I slowly got up.

I went to the shower and got in. When I got out I was awake and feeling refreshed. I made my way over to Lexys room to wake her up and get her ready. I dressed her up similar to me. Jeans with a t-shirt and a zip up hoodie to keep her warm.

"Lexy go see aunty Alice and ask her for breakfast." I didn't have the time to make breakfast because I just remembered I have to print my song I wrote for the piano fro music class. I just have to find the file I put it in. When I finally found it and printed it, I walked into the kitchen and found Alice feeding Lexy some oatmeal.

As I got ready to leave I doubled checked the things the thing I had packed into Phillips bag last night. Good it was all there.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

I walked into the daycare building and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to drop off Phillip Swan" I said the lady behind the desk.

" Yes, right this way Sweetie" the woman escorted Lexy to her play group.

"I'll be back around 3:45."

The secretary nodded her head and I turned around and left. Just as I was leaving I heard Edward talking about Dimitri-Lynn with a supervisor. I smiled and walked out the door.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

I arrived at school with Alice and walked to the nearest tree. Just as we were about to sit down Alice pointed out Edward. She just had time to put her arm down and he turned to look our way. He gave a questioning stare as if to ask where Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were. Alice answered by simply pointing towards the gym seeing as that's where they went by.

Since we only have about 5 minutes left we compared schedules.

" I got French, Music, English, Dance, Lunch, Gym, Biology, and then Math."

" I got French and math with you, I asked the others they're classes and I found out that I got English with Rosalie and Edward. Then I got math with Jasper, dance, music and gym with Emmett. By the way I stole a photocopy of you schedule and gave it to Rosalie and I stole a copy of Edwards for you." She said that last part prouldly.

"When did you have the time to photocopy our schedules?" I asked her wondering when she did that.

"Last night"

"Oh" how and when she had the time to do that I'll never know.

"Let me see his schedule then." As soon as Alice pulled it out it was in my hands.

" I got music, dance, and biology with him." I was happy that I got at least three classes with him.

Just then the bell rang. Alice and I made our way to our assigned lockers. We were separated by a few lockers, but not by much. I hope I'm not next to Mike Newton.

I made my way over to French class after I said bye to Alice.

"Bonjour mes cher etudiant" said Mme Boutin (**A/N Translation : Good morning My Dear Students. French Is My second language, A Quebecois Here...lol)**

"Bonjour" was the reply of the class.

I wasn't exactly had I had classes alone. At least I had some with Edward that I'm happy for. The rest of the class passed slowly.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

While heading to music class I felt someone walking close behind then I heard someone whisper something.

" I love you Bells." said the familiar voice.

"Love you too, see you in class" I whispered back.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

E.P.O.V.

I noticed Bella walking towards the music room. I started walking fast to catch up but I stayed behind a couple of steps. I wanted to tell her that I loved her so I made sure no one else was close enough to hear what I had to say.

" I love you Bells." I whispered.

"Love you too, see you in class." With that she walked into the classroom.

I noticed Bella was sitting near the back of the class. I walked way to the back and sat behind her. When I was about to slip Bella a note the teacher walked in. This class was made especially for piano players.

" Good morning, I hope each of you have your homework done?" as she was sating that the students all began taking out their assignments.

" Okay since each of you have it completed I want to hear some of them. I will choose you at random, and it is mandatory to play." She explained. "Alright I want to hear Isabella's song."

As soon as Bella began playing I recognized the song. I heard her hum it often to the twins to get them to sleep. A lullaby. It was soft, slow and relaxing.

"Very well done Isabella, Edward your next."

I positioned my fingers on the keys and began playing. Mine was also a lullaby, but not for the twins, but for Bella. It was full of emotions. The hardship that she faced since I've known, her and then the happy times like when the twins were born. Slowly my song came to an end. I looked over to where Bella was and saw her smile. I'd have to ask her how she liked it later on. Class continued with different songs until it was over.

The next few classes were entertaining. Then finally lunch came around.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

In the Cafeteria

When I walked through the doors the first thing I saw was Emmett holding off Bella from attacking Lauren. I walked over to where Alice was.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice.

"Lauren said something about Bella"

"What kind of things?" I wanted to know what Lauren had said.

" I don't know, we walked in and saw Bella about to jump her, that's when Emmett grabbed her and you walked in"

"Alright I'll Go find out."

I left my spot next to Alice and went up to Bella.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked with a semi-hard tone.

" Oh Eddie-Kins I knew you would come and save me" Lauren said in a dramatic voice.

"Bella…"

"That second rate hoe doesn't know shit about me!"

That caught my attention. I gave her a questioning look.

"What did she tell you then?" I really wanted to know.

"That I don't have lots of money because. That I'm poor because I use drugs, that I'm a drug addict!" Bella yelled out frantically.

Money was a touchy subject for Bella. Since her parents passed away she had to fend for herself. Even if we offered her money she wouldn't take it. She is fiercely independent.

" Lauren you don't know the half of taking care of yourself. I'd like to see you a day with out daddy's credit card, you'd die."

" I don't have to I'll always have money"

" Good to know, now why don't you take that card and shove it up your ass OR go and buy a life with it!" With that she got out of Emmett's grip (Which I thought was impossible) and walked away. Even If I wanted to go after her I couldn't. So instead I looked at Alice and she ran after her.

"Lauren what was that all about?" I asked her.

"Well she's always working, never has any money, she's pale and hardly eats and has bags under her eyes. So I just pointed out the obvious." That was Laurens reasoning.

"She doesn't seem like the druggie type."

"They never do. Why are you defending her anyways its not like you know her or anything."

I ignored her and walked away.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Nothing remotely interesting happened for the rest of the after-noon. I had my own way of apologizing to Bella for not following her at lunch. I managed to get a single long stemmed rose and a note for her.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

_x_ Note _x_

_-B_

_I should've came after you, no matter what… Though I'm pretty sure you would have bit my head off for it. No Matter what I Love You D-L and L._

_Love  
-E _

_P.s This is like mission impossible trying to put this in your locker without getting caught_

_x_ End Note _x_

I was starring at the clock waiting on the bell to ring.

_RIIINNNGGGG!!!_

I made my way as fast I could to my locker without running into one the of the obsessed "Edward Fans"

I made it. I must be getting better at avoiding them. I walked towards the student parking lot and there was Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica sitting on the top of my Volvo.

"Eddie why is there a baby seat in the back seat?" asked Tanya.

"For my baby sister, which I got to go pick up. Excuse me girls.

End Chapter 2

Review if you want!


End file.
